Manticore
}} Manticores are huge, leonine beasts that soar on leathery wings. They are amongst the most powerful of all the predators that live in the north's mountain ranges. Overview The mutating power of Chaos ensures that no two Manticores are truly alike. Some have manes of writhing serpents, others pelts of iron scales, and many sprout spiked tails with a poison strong enough to boil a man’s blood in his veins. However, all Manticores are berserk killers saturated with primal fury. They are so fierce that they are held by the Dark Elves to be incarnations of Khaine, God of Murder. There are rumours that certain Elves practice the breeding of Manticores amidst the black obsidian peaks of the mountain ranges that dominate the Land of Chill, far to the west of the Old World. How they manage to tame such vicious creatures is unknown, though many stories indicate that the Elves of that land are every bit as fierce as the Manticore they raise. Scholars that ask too many questions about such matters tend to find few answers or a messy death. In the Old World }} Manticores are ferocious beasts that dwell high in the mountains, usually far from the habitations of Humanity. Few have ever been seen in the Empire, which is doubtless a blessing, for they are voracious predators who constantly hunt not only for sustenance, but also for the pleasure of the kill. The common description of a Manticore depicts them with the body of a large lion, surmounted by a pair of leathery bat wings and a whip-like tail. But they are a Chaos breed, mutable and terrible with uncountable variations. Some have barbed tails like a scorpion’s that bear bitter poison. Others are armoured in scales and covered in thorny projections that bleed ceaselessly. Manticores are cunning fighters. They are swift to retreat to the relative safety of the air when a battle goes against them. Gallery Total_War_Manticore_Concept_Art_1.jpg Total War Manticore Concept Art 2.jpg Manticore.jpg Miniatures Chaos Army - Manticore (Box Cover Art).jpg|8th Edition (Box Cover Art) Chaos Army - Chaos Lord on Manticore (1).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Lord Mount on Manticore) Chaos Army - Chaos Lord on Manticore (2).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Lord Mount on Manticore - Side View) Chaos Army - Chaos Lord on Manticore (3).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Lord Mount on Manticore - Back View) Chaos Army - Chaos Lord on Manticore (4).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Lord Mount on Manticore) Chaos Army - Chaos Lord on Manticore (5).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Lord Mount on Manticore) Chaos Army - Chaos Lord on Manticore (6).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Lord Mount on Manticore) Chaos Army - Chaos Lord on Manticore (7).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Lord Mount on Manticore) Chaos Army - Chaos Lord on Manticore (8).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Lord Mount on Manticore - Chaos Lord Close Up) Chaos Army - Chaos Sorcerer on Manticore (1).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Sorcerer Mount on Manticore - Side View) Chaos Army - Chaos Sorcerer on Manticore (2).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Sorcerer Mount on Manticore - Side View) Chaos Army - Chaos Sorcerer on Manticore (3).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Sorcerer Mount on Manticore) Chaos Army - Chaos Sorcerer on Manticore (5).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Sorcerer Mount on Manticore - Front View) Chaos Army - Chaos Sorcerer on Manticore (4).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Sorcerer Mount on Manticore) Chaos Army - Chaos Sorcerer on Manticore (6).jpg|8th Edition (Chaos Sorcerer Mount on Manticore - Chaos Sorcerer Close Up) Beastmaster on Manticore Dark Elves 6th Edition Miniature.jpg|Dark Elf Beastmaster on Manticore (6th Edition). Dieter Helsnicht on Manticore Vampire Counts 4th Edition Miniature.JPG|Necromancer Dieter Helsnicht on Manticore (4th Edition). Manticore 3rd Edition Miniature.jpg|Manticore (3rd Edition). Beastmaster on Manticore Dark Elves Warmaster Miniature.jpg|Dark Elf Beastmaster on Manticore (Warmaster). Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Chaos Warriors ''(7th Edition) ** : pg. 29 * : ''Old World Bestiary(Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 48 ** : pg. 101 es:Mantícora Category:Annulii Mountains Category:Blackspine Mountains Category:Chaos Beasts Category:Chaos Military Category:Cult of Khaine Category:Dark Elf Military Category:Felines Category:M